The Inner Turmoil Of Yuuki Cross
by Amy410
Summary: Yuuki muses about her current life/situation and goes to pick up Zero from the vampire prison.


**Author's Note: I wrote this a few years ago and decided to post it.**

 **Constructive criticism and reviews are always welcome.**

 **Characters are the creation of Matsuri Hinoand the setting is mine.**

After everything I finally realized that the boy who had saved me those exact twelve years ago from a level E vampire. Kaname only two years above me was my brother, a vampire, a pure blood, a leader, a ruler, the boy I fell in love with. The person I thought I owed everything to but I guess he owed me a lot more and still does. I have the gift he gave six years ago the winters flower and now the picture of the family I never had, never will.

"Aidou"

"Hmmm"

"W...W..Why did he never tell me even through the worst even all that happened with Zero Why did he tell him before me".

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask him, he'll be able to answer them".

"You don't think I've tried that all ready".

"You know what he's like, if he doesn't think it's relevant he's going to say nothing at all. I know your mad but just remember that if it wasn't for him you wouldn't be here at all and either would he".

"That's rich coming from you and how is not saying your someone's brother relevant because it is. How can you say this he lied and …. He's going to get into trouble and he didn't even do anything".

The sudden change in context from Yuuki caused Aidou to snap out of the retrieve he had placed himself into. Moreover was the real reason why she was here and more to the point what was she trying to find out. Or was it a simple case of accidentally saying the wrong thing with Yuuki you never could tell. Yes Aidou was Kaname's right hand man or vamp and everyone in both the Day and Night Class knew it. This was the reason why he spent nearly half his school day running and hiding from all those girls just so Kaname could be left alone.

Being a pure blood he had every right to be. However Aidou still kept coming back to the question. Why didn't he tell the others what he was planning at least he, Shiki, Rima etc could have helped in some way maybe then the casualties would have been less? The one question that Aidou still never would understand was why didn't he tell Yuuki they were related it would have made things a whole lot easier especially for himself. Now Zero was involved there was no way Yuuki was going to forgive Kaname anytime soon not unless he confessed but then again he couldn't.

"Yuuki. Who are we talking about Kaname or Zero?".

"Huh".

" _You_ said _he_ was in trouble. I take it you mean Zero",

"Must have slipped out" Yuuki said trying to cover herself and backpedal "I have a lot on my mind".

"Hmmmm".

"If you see him…."

"You're with Yuzu. I know the drill by now".

Once outside Yuuki turned eastwards towards the direction of the vampire prison. Its tall spiral surface loomed overhead casting the evening into a disarray of shadows which gathered around the bleak block of the building. On an average day the trek could have taken at least an hour, now with her new founded abilities she was able to be there and back in no time at all. This was one of the few advantages she ultimately coincided with.

 _How could I have not realised, the others must have been around, what if they don't let me in._ She swirled her head from side to side trying to get rid of the nonsense that clouded her mind. _I have to get in somehow or other. I have to._

Yuuki walked through the last sets of iron bars, her eyes glued to the ground unable to focus on anything else, she couldn't bear for her thoughts to become reality.

"Alright hunter you can come out now, if you want" the nearest solider asked as he began to find the key.

All she heard was Zero growl in reply and even though it would have scared the living daylights out of anyone, it brought her a sense of comfort that she thought she would never regain and had long ago lost. She couldn't help but smile for a fraction of a second.

Slowly she brought her head up not daring to breathe. _I can't do this not now not after everything._ There he was staring at her with a mixture of pure joy yet Zero felt like he wanted to scream at her, for he knew she never should have come here.

He had his silvery hair which he would never change and the Night class uniform Cross Kaine had forced him to wear, even though he could have argued for eternity about it. He had the same smile he always wore and the eyes that always betrayed what he really felt. Something was different, something Yuuki couldn't find.

Yuuki's eyes searched the figure that stood before her trying to see the smallest details. Then she saw it like a bomb going off inside of her and she forced herself to look at the two holes that now stood out as black as day on the side of Zero's neck. Marks he never would tell her of, marks of her brother's undoubted doing. Yuuki turned away she couldn't look at him, seeing her brother. It was too much, she couldn't take it anymore. _I can't not anymore._

"Hey are we going or you leaving me here".

"Let's get going, the others will be waiting".

Yuuki and Zero both walked back out into the open leaving the spiral prison far behind them.

"What happened?!" It was a statement neither a question nor an answer.

"Noth… I fought with another level E". Yuuki stared straight back her gaze steady and piercing never left his. She found the answer the one she knew all along.

Yuuki turned and fled anger rising, her mind tipping over the edge. This would be as far as she let him go, he'd listen to her. He had to if not Zero would leave or worse still, (that was something she never could comprehend). Even though she had her abilities Zero was by far the better one in running. It was no surprise he caught up and further to stand in her way in either direction she moved.

"Move. Now!"

"No. I have a license _you don't._ If anyone's going to kill that pureblood it's me".

"I have just as much right to kill him as you do".

"You don't. You really don't. Come on the others will be waiting".

"You may have a license, but you're not a pureblood and by right of law only a pureblood can kill another".

Zero stared off into the distant woodland, he knew the others were around, watching, listening, ready to spring at a moment's notice. She was oblivious to it all, he wasn't. There was no way _he_ would leave her on her own, if she was going to see that filth, especially if he was now an integrated part of the Night Class.

 _He must have told them to let her pass otherwise I wouldn't be here, with her, having a conversation about who was going to kill that pureblood._

She was the last person he would have thought of having _this_ conversation with and he couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it all.

"What's so funny", she asked gazing up at him with her own little smile not truly knowing what was funny at all.

"The irony of you wanting to kill a pureblooded vampire, and not actually taking into consideration that he's your brother".

"Oh I have, trust me on that. He can't carry on like this, thinking he's above all else. Someone's got to stop him".

"That's you because…."

"He's a lying manipulative brother, he hid everything from me I never even knew my parents because of him and he's ruined half a dozen people along with him and I won't let you die because he's as selfish as they come".

"Well he manipulated me blamed me for the death of one of the most auspicious people of our kind though he did it, and made me destroy the brother I never knew all because of the Prophecy of the Twins. Not to mention all for the sake of his own personal fame and glory, but last but not least to protect his own sorry excuse for fangs. I take it by your silence I win".

"How about we both….."

"How about _you_ stop talking before they report you to him though, I don't think he'll be too pleased about the fact that his sister is trying to plot his murder. On the other hand he could be real happy as you're taking after him. 'We' as in _you_ will do nothing at all".

"So this is how it's going to be from now on".

"I don't know".


End file.
